Itch only a certain Cajun can scratch
by Retrimesuroth
Summary: Like Romy smut? Read it. Don't like Romy smut? Leave it alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Remy, Rogue, or any of the X-men for that matter……..how much does that suck!**

**A/N: Okay, seriously guys, word of warning, if you don't like the smut, LEAVE NOW! AVERT YOUR EYES! QUICKLY! Oh and Rogue and Remy live together…….details details!**

**Itch only a certain Cajun can scratch…**

Remy was coming back tomorrow. That thought was enough to get Rogue excited. She couldn't wait. She laid on their bed and gazed up at the ceiling, transfixed. Soon her eyes were getting heavy. She turned to her side and looked at the alarm clock.

11:31 it read.

Rogue yawned and finally decided to let her eyelids close.

She awoke with a start. She was gasping and grabbed the glass of water by the bed she'd put there previously and pushed the bed clothes to the end of the bed. Dreams could be a real bitch for her. She looked at the alarm clock.

1:42 it read.

It was when she looked over at the mirror at the far side of the room when she saw Remy LeBeau.

"Bonjour, ma chere."

Rogue couldn't conceal the huge grin creeping over her face and Remy couldn't help but smirk.

"Ya're early."

"Non, 't's Friday. Remy didn' specify a time."

Rogue scowled. "Very clever, swamp rat…how long ya bin stood there?"

"Was jus' about t' lay wit' y'. Den y' woke up," concern crossed his features, "bad dream?"

"Nothin' new." Rogue saw that he was in his grey sweatpants that he usually wore to bed…if he wore anything.

Remy walked over to the side of the bed with the most space. He sat and stretched out his legs in front of him. He smirked as Rogue's gaze held a little too long on his body.

He rolled onto his front quicker than Rogue could blink, he pulled her legs so she fell deeper into the bed and he had a comfortable position on top of her.

"Miss m'?" he asked her. More of a statement than a question, really.

Rogue smiled mischievously.

He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back to look into her eyes which were now fully awake and almost dancing.

He went back to meet her lips and licked her bottom lip, then the edge of her teeth, then teased her tongue and encouraged her to get a rhythm. They both couldn't contain their want and their tongues were deeper than they had ever felt before. Rogue pushed up her body to meet his, she was as close to him as possible but it still wasn't close enough.

One of his hands was stroking from her hip, up to the side of her breasts, making her tingle and gasp. She went straight back to his lips after. His other hands was lifting her opposing wrist above her head. The he switched and pulled the other one up above her head. Rogue didn't even notice. She didn't notice the slight clang of metal she heard but didn't register. Not until he pulled away from her.

He was propping himself up on his hands and she followed his path to get to his lips again. Then she realised. The swamp rat had handcuffed her!

She looked at him incredulous. He grinned and leaned down to lick her earlobe slowly. "Relax chere," he whispered.

And she did.

His tongue left a trail down her neck and he slowed down on that spot that made her squirm. He then continued his way down her collarbone and he brought himself up to unbutton the white shirt she was wearing, revealing her bare breasts. He went back to the centre of her body, in between the two ends of her collarbone.

He slowly licked and kissed his way down to the centre of her breasts. He kissed her right breast until he reached the soft nipple, he teased it and sucked it. Rogue moaned as he bit it. He then did the same to the other and heard her moan again.

He went back to his previous trail and carried on down to her belly button.

Rogue was in agony. He was going at a painfully slow rate and he was doing it on purpose. She wanted to use her hands but they were stuck. She kept yanking at the cuffs and was annoyed at Remy's amused look.

He went further to her lower abdomen and she squirmed even more. He stopped and pulled her black panties down her legs. She stretched them upwards so he could get them off easier. He then spread her legs a little and held her hips from underneath her legs as he kissed the top of her inner thigh ever so slowly and licked the opposite one.

"Rems-" she whined.

"Non worries mon cherie, what Rogue wants, Rogue gets."

She arched and moaned as his tongue slid across her and paid special attention to that spot. He slid his tongue inside her and she yanked at the cuffs again to try and grab his hair. It was no use.

She built up and before she had the chance to come she pulled him up to her with her legs. She needed to taste him again. And more, importantly, she needed the use of her hands.

She pulled him into her mouth as deep as possible and then pulled back, panting a little.

"Remy-?"

He raised his eyebrow in question.

She yanked at the cuffs again to show her frustration.

He smirked.

She reached up and kissed his jaw line, using just the tip of her tongue to touch him. "Please…"

She smiled in delight as he gave in and pulled out a key, he undid one the wrists and before he had the chance to unlock the other one, she had pushed him up so he was on his knees with her straddling his hips. She was kissing him passionately and almost ferociously.

When she pulled back for air, she pulled at his trousers. He leaned up a little and took them off as quickly as possible.

She went back to straddling his hips and, being pretty sure he was ready, let him slip inside of her. She gasped again and then slowly pushed her hips back and forth. Remy was back to kissing and licking her neck.

Being already close to her climax before, it wasn't long before she came. She slowed down a little but still kept thrusting. Remy was still at her neck.

"Rems-?"

"Hmm?" He still kept teasing that spot.

"Erm, I…came."

She could feel his grin in her neck. "Remy noticed, cherie."

"Yea well, it's just that ah…" she moaned a little more, "can't keep-"

Remy interrupted her with a soft kiss on her lips and stop her hips moving.

His hands travelled down to her knees and flipped them over so he was on top of a now fully horizontal Rogue.

He kissed her softly again. "On it chere." He smiled. Then he began to thrust slowly inside of her.

His mouth returned to her neck and his hands were exploring her body and touching her where he knew would make her moan. He wasn't disappointed.

She was moaning. Getting closer to her second orgasm. He could feel her writhing and he pushed faster and deeper. Rogue was sure she was moving further up the bed with the force. He got even faster. She could feel herself getting to her edge.

She came a second before Remy. After a few breaths he pulled himself out of her and rolled over to the empty side of the bed.

Rogue panted heavily for a little while with him watching her. When her breathing got a little lighter, she rolled onto her side and lifted one leg over onto her lover's and an arm across his chest. She lay his head on his shoulder and shut her eyes slowly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi, Rogue."

**A/N: woooooooooooooooooooooooooo! For the fans of 'Tough nut to crack, I will update soon, school is being a bitch and taking over my life but the next chapter IS written so do not fret, it will be up here soon enough.**

**S'laters,**

**Retrimesuroth**


End file.
